


The Boulevard Room

by whitachi



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinks, dancing, attractive company: Chicago has a lot to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boulevard Room

Dick was leaning against the bar like he wasn't quite sure how his joints all worked together. Nix had a little bit if that himself if he wasn't careful -- nothing like a few years of always being weighted down with gear to make you forget how to just wear your own body when it was gone. Nix had a real good feeling Dick had never been that great at it to start. 

He was sipping on a glass of something bubbly and slightly tawny; ginger ale did a real great turn disguised as a whiskey soda. Nix's own glass, which had the share of whiskey Dick wasn't drinking and no seltzer to bother it, was very near needing a refill. Dick's attention snapped back to him from wherever it'd been living when Nix leaned himself much more comfortably against the bar next to him and sat his glass down with a solid sound. 

"Another of the same," he said to the bartender, and then gave a grin to the other reasons he'd come back to the bar, come back to Dick. "And what can I get you ladies?"

The two girls gave each other glances and a pair of those smiles that Nix knew contained knowledge he'd never understand. "A sidecar and a whiskey sour, please," said one of them, and Nix gave a nod to the bartender. Business attended to, he turned the wattage of his grin up and pointed it at Dick. 

"Now, ladies, the man we have right here is Major Dick Winters, and, if you'll excuse my language," Nix said, 'he's a real goddamn hero."

The girls both giggled while Dick did the expected, ducking his head a little and getting a faintly flustered smile. "Only as much as anyone else," he said, and then at least let that schoolboy-charm look get directed towards the girls. 

"Mm, maybe a bit more than that," Nix said, and then let his hand rest on the small of the back of the young lady closest to him. "Now, here we have Audrey." She was small but loaded with curves, had thick waves of dark hair, and an arch to her brow that gave Nix a good feeling she might be trouble. "And Laura." She was taller and more slim, blonde-haired and round-faced and the kind of girl you'd take home to mother. She was the one Nix had a hand on. "They've just graduated from Northwestern." 

Dick's smile got a little warmer. Liked an educated girl, how about that? "Pleasure to meet you both." 

"The same, Major," Audrey said, and she had a spark in her eye Nix had a good feeling about. Laura was the quiet one; she just smiled and dipped her head. 

Dick laughed a little and shook his head. "Please, just Dick is fine." 

"Now, Major," Nix said, and grinned at the irritated little look Dick gave him, "as I said, these young ladies have just finished up several years of difficult schooling, and what they could really use right now is a dance." 

Dick's mouth came open for a moment as he looked at Nix with a kind of panic he hadn't seen the whole war. Nix didn't even try to hide his smirk at that. "I don't..." Dick wasn't speaking to the girls at all. "I don't really dance." 

The girls looked lovely, barely keeping their smiles behind the rims of their cocktail glasses. Dick had no goddamn idea. "Sure you do," Nix said, and gave Dick a solid thump on the bicep. "Everyone can dance." 

"Really," Dick said, and Nix took a long drink as he watched his cheeks get pink. "Two left feet." 

"Don't listen to him, girls, he's just being modest," Nix said. He'd been grinning so long his face was starting to hurt. "I've seen this man in action -- nimble as a cat." 

Dick leaned in to Nix and whispered, "I really can't dance." 

Nix looked over the tension in Dick's brows, the tight way he held his lips, and just kept smiling. "The trick is, you just put your arms around the lovely lady and do whatever she wants." 

"I'm not much of a dancer either," Audrey piped up to say. "So we could wait for a slower number together." 

"College girls, huh?" Nix said. "Full of great ideas." He knocked back the rest of his drink. "How about you two have a drink and get acquainted until the band gets tired, and," he looked to Laura. Pretty blue eyes on her. "Miss Laura and I will go get the dance floor warmed up for you." 

Dick looked between him and Audrey and back again and found something there good enough to make him sigh and smile, and not so much in the nervous way. "Sure," he said, and smiled a bit more broadly at Audrey. "We can do that." 

"Great," Nix said, and took his hand from Laura's back to offer his arm. "Shall we?" 

Nix's eyebrows went up as Laura downed the rest of her whiskey sour with a speed and vigor that rivaled Nix's own. "Love to," she said, and twined her slim arm with Nix's. He gave one last glance over his shoulder to Dick, as Audrey closed in the space where he'd stood. It was worth a wink, but Dick wasn't looking his way anymore. 

Laura still wasn't much of a conversationalist, but Nix didn't care about that too much, not with a warm belly and a soft hand around the back of his neck. She stayed close to him and laughed and blushed prettily when he told her she had beautiful eyes. He caught another pair of blue eyes when he saw Dick and Audrey brave the dance floor, and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Laura said. He could hear her smile; she'd gotten close enough to him on this slower song that her mouth was near his ear. 

"He looks more calm jumping out of a plane," Nix said, and turned around so Laura had a line of sight to what was, indeed, some very awkward dancing. 

"Oh, that's sweet, though," she said. 

"Never said it wasn't," Nix said. 

"What about you?" she asked, and drew back enough to look at him with those blue eyes and a smile that seemed more and more sly each time he saw it. 

"What _about_ me?" he said, laughing. 

"Are you scared?" Laura said, and her fingers slipped up into his hair. "Or sweet?" 

"Oh, not me," he said, and grinned until his face hurt some more. "I'm not much of anything at all." 

Laura's fingernails on his neck made him shiver a little. "Good," she said as she leaned back in close to him. Now he could feel her lips against his ear. "Me either." 

She might not have been much of anything, Laura, but she was something. After a few more dances, she revealed an interest in seeing Nix's hotel room, and who was he to stifle a young lady's curiosity? He just needed to stop by the bar for a bottle of champagne first. While he waited, he spied Dick and Audrey back off the dance floor and settled in at a table together. The smile on Dick's lips wasn't nervous anymore as he leaned in to listen to whatever she was telling him, his eyes caught on hers and occasionally drifting southward. Underneath the table, Nix could see how Audrey let her shoe dangle off from her heel. Good. That was good. 

In the room, he didn't get a chance to even pop the cork before Laura had her arms around him and her mouth on his. Nix laughed and put the bottle down; he didn't even really like champagne anyway. She kissed him like she was starving for it and pushed him back on the hotel bed. It was always the quiet ones, wasn't it? 

Laura had settled on top of his hips and was undoing the buttons down the front of her dress before Nix could quite get the ceiling aligned in his vision again. He couldn't really say no to a girl who was eager to do the lion's share of the work. She leaned down to kiss him again and he groped her breasts. If he was lucky--if _Dick_ was lucky--Miss Audrey would be just as if not more enthusiastic than her quiet friend.

Laura wriggled out of all of her underthings and Nix ran his tongue over his lips while he unbuttoned and unbuckled himself. Nix had never been able to get Dick to spill anything about his history with women, no matter how much he winked and grinned and cajoled and told sly stories that made the tops of his ears pink. Laura had pink little nipples that Nix brushed with his thumbs until she sighed. He'd gotten it in his head a couple of times that Dick hadn't even ever been kissed, but had shaken that off after seeing him handle the affections of grateful Dutch girls without so much as a blink. 

He'd barely pushed his trousers down past his hips before Laura had him inside her, so sudden and hot and wet that it startled a soft moan out of him. Nix could feel her laughing at that, and grabbed hold of her hips. If Laura was the tiger, maybe Audrey was the kitten, after all. Maybe that was good; maybe that was just what Dick needed. It had to have been a long time for him (or maybe even never, Nix thought, and Laura yelped as his hips surged up off the bed) and he could use someone soft and sweet and easy taking him. Nix wrapped his arm around Laura's waist and buried his face between her breasts as he thought about pretty little dark-haired Audrey, curled up on top of Dick and fucking him so nicely.

Laura put her hands into his hair and Nix pushed forward, putting her on her back on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped into his mouth each time he thrust his hips. Nix could've been wrong, though. He'd been wrong about a lot of things. Dick could know just what he was doing, just like he knew _every_ damn thing he always did. Maybe he was just humble. Maybe he was just _decent_. Maybe he was just across the hall making up for lost time. Nix scraped his teeth against Laura's collarbone and wished she'd stop gasping for a few seconds, just enough for him to see if he could hear Dick making sweet Audrey make some sweet sounds.

He couldn't hear a damn thing. Just the blood rushing in his ears. He buried one hand into Laura's hair and sucked at her neck as he fucked her harder, fucked her _better_. Nix pressed that aching grin into her throat as she got good and loud. At least everyone would hear her.

When Nix woke up to sunlight cutting across his closed eyelids, he was alone. He and Laura had made a real good evening of it, but she'd made a delicate and discreet exit sometime after he'd fallen asleep. And, fine, educated young woman she was, hadn't even taken anything of his on the way out. Nix popped open the champagne while looking one-eyed out the window at Chicago coming awake and drank it straight from the bottle. Not bad, as breakfasts went.

He needed a bit more solid one after a while, though. Nix got himself cleaned up and looking only moderately debauched before walking across the hall to rap his knuckles on Dick's hotel room door. He smirked as he heard the knob turn, wondering if he'd at least get to see one pretty college girl this morning, but it was just Dick behind the door, looking rested and fresh and clean-shaven as if he'd already been to church twice already.

"Morning," Nix said, and it came out like gravel. He peered in the room past Dick's shoulder and saw that it was otherwise unoccupied. "Ah, she an early riser, too?"

"What?" Dick said.

"Audrey," Nix said. "I was going to say, if she was still around, I'd get us all breakfast."

Dick's brows went low and his mouth went to a thin line for a moment. "She didn't stay here last night," he said, quietly. "We talked for a while, and then I walked her home."

Champagne had too many goddamn bubbles. It made Nix's stomach twist. "Yeah?" he said, squinting up at Dick. 

Dick shrugged a little. "She was a nice girl."

"I guess she was," Nix said. "Just walked her home, huh?"

"I gave her a kiss goodnight," Dick said, sounding amused and impatient all at once. "Is that what you're waiting to hear?"

"Yeah," Nix said, and grinned until his vision went blurry. "Yeah, I guess so." He gave Dick a thump on the arm. "Well, how about I buy us three breakfasts anyway and we see what kind of damage we can do, huh?"

Dick's smile was warm and honest. "That sounds good."

Nix was standing too close; he could smell Dick's soap. "Right," he said. "Just going to pop back into my room for a second and we'll head out." 

He drank as much of the warm champagne as he could without making himself ill and headed back out with the biggest smile he could put on. Dick ended up eating most of the breakfasts.


End file.
